Akiva Wienerkur
Akiva Wienerkur is the co-host of Seinfeld coverage on Post Show Recaps and a podcaster in the RHAP community. Bio According to Wienerkur's bio on Post Show RecapsAkiva Wienerkur's bio on Post Show Recaps: "Akiva Wienerkur is a former high school English teacher and NBC Sports researcher who now works for a tech start-up. He loves the Jets, the Mets, his wife, his son and 2 daughters- not necessarily in that order." Rob Has a Podcast Wienerkur appeared on the Survivor voicemail podcasts during CambodiaTeresa “T-Bird” Cooper Recaps Cambodia Episode 5, Kaoh RongSurvivor 32 Episode 8 Voicemail with Akiva Wienerkur, Game ChangersSurvivor 34 Episode 11 Feedback Show | Akiva Wienerkur, and Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers.Ep #2 Feedback Show (and mini hot-take off) with Akiva Wienerkur He also came onto the podcast in the Survivor offseason to draft an entire season with NFL quarterbacks.NFL QB Survivor: Which Quarterback Would Win? Wienerkur appeared on a segment in the 2015 version of RHAPpy Holidays, where he gave his list of the top Survivor Jewish contestants.RHAPPY HOLIDAYS 2015: Our 4th Annual RHAP Holiday Special Rob and Akiva also did a podcast in November 2016, in honor of finishing their seventh season of Seinfeld coverage, where they cast a Big Brother season with Seinfeld characters and simulated how it would play out.Big Brother: The All Seinfeld Edition with Akiva Wienerkur In June 2016, Wienerkur recorded a draft of the cast of Survivor: Game Changers with Rob, Shirin Oskooi, and Sarah Channon. That podcast was released after the cast announcement on February 10, 2017.The RHAP Pre-Season Draft of Survivor Game Changers That summer, Akiva came onto the podcast to judge the Survivor "Hot Take-Off"The Survivor Hot Take Off,which he had also done on his "32 Fans" podcast. Him, Rob, and Liana Boraas took listener submission for their hottest take, and gave them an individual score based on how inflammatory they were. Post Show Recaps Wienerkur was the co-host of the Seinfeld podcast on Post Show Recaps, where he and Rob Cesternino cover each episode of the show from the very beginning. The podcast includes personal anecdotes, listener feedback, and segments where the two grade each character's storyline and rank each episode on a full list. Shortly after finishing recapping every episode of Seinfeld, the two moved on to recap the return of Curb Your Enthusiasm. In addition to the Seinfeld podcast, Wienerkur has appeared on Post Show Recaps covering the Comedy Central roast of Justin Beiber,The Roast of Justin Bieber Recap The Office on the anniversary of its premiere,The Office | 10 Year Anniversary Podcast and the Netflix series Making a Murderer,Making a Murderer Series Recap Podcast as well as a guest spot on Most Shows Recapped to discuss the beginning of The People vs. OJ Simpson.The People vs. OJ Simpson Review | Most Shows Recapped Ep 18 Reality TV RHAP-Ups Wienerkur appeared on podcasts covering the various campaigns for Survivor: Cambodia leading up to the vote reveal with Mike Bloom and Jessica Liese,Survivor Second Chances Campaign Roundtable – Part 1Survivor Second Chances Campaign Roundtable – Part 2 a recap of Wrestlemania 2016 with Antonio Mazzaro and Alex Kidwell,Wrestlemania Weekend RHAPup and a preview of the 2016 Olympics with Haley Strong.Rio Olympics 2016 | Games Preview Podcast Other Information *Wienerkur is the co-host of the "32 Fans" podcast, which covers sports, as well as rankings of various forms of pop culture. *Wienerkur is the writer of the "RHAPpy Hanukkah" parody song performed by Mike Bloom during RHAPpy Holidays 2016. References External Links *Akiva Wienerkur's Twitter page *Akiva Wienerkur's Rob Has a Podcast and Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts Category:Podcasters